


思美人

by cngaara



Category: Revive - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngaara/pseuds/cngaara





	1. 第一章

第一章  
时值梁朝统一，梁元帝要求西魏将所占梁、益、襄阳等地归还。宇文泰告知元凌后，元凌以为，应当进一步夺取江汉，多日来与群臣商议不休。正逢萧詧入朝西魏，请求出兵击绎。  
而后九月，元凌命元湛等率步骑五万，进攻江陵。十一月，江陵城破，梁元帝被处死，魏军挑选江陵百姓十余万口，驱归关中。元湛班师回朝。  
晌午时分，秋阳明丽。元湛命军队停下整顿休息，起灶煮饭。他仰头望着萧瑟的天空，独自呆立，心头似被一块巨石压着。  
一路上，百姓见到西魏军队如见到毒蛇猛兽般，四处逃窜唯恐避之不及。元湛深知在百姓心中西魏军队惨无人道。这一仗牺牲了多少与他出生入死的将士，又有多少百姓家破人亡，流离失所。  
他并不想杀生，只是生在这样一个战乱的年代，岂能眼睁睁看着家国被他人所灭？王朝的稳固，总是架在一堆堆白骨之上的，这点他从小深谙于心。  
只是元凌，为何一定要他来面对这一切？  
元湛深吸一口气，爱马在他一声口哨之后来到了身旁。他翻身跃上马背，朝着前方奔去，身后扬起滚滚尘土。只是还不够快，一个踢腿，骏马吃痛狂奔。似乎唯有如此，才能把心中的悲愤远远甩去。  
不过须臾，元湛已经来到江边。急湍似箭 猛浪若奔。他下了马，望着自己亲手开拓的西魏疆域，感慨万千。这时上游竟漂来一具白衣。或许是想减轻身上的罪孽，又或许是动了恻隐之心。元湛没有细想，跳入寒水之中把人救上了岸。  
还有鼻息！元湛收回自己的食指，气喘吁吁的他，终是松了一口气。低头一看，只见他救下之人披头散发，身上的衣饰很是陌生，不似梁国打扮。  
元湛眼中透出探究的意味。秋风萧瑟，湿透的战服紧贴着肌肤，他不由打了一个寒颤。思前想后，元湛把人扶上马，勒紧缰绳快马而回。  
“湛哥哥，你总算回来了！”  
在军中见到元滢，元湛眼中不免闪过一抹讶色。他把救下之人交给副将付胤，回头见爱妹面有难色，便猜到元凌在朝中遇到了麻烦。  
天色已不早，元湛命令军队就地扎营。  
入夜，篝烟袅袅，给肃杀而漆黑的夜增添了一抹亮色。  
“朝中有事？”元湛走入军帐，便开口问道。  
元滢快步上前，肃然道：“凌哥哥命你，五日之内回长安。”  
元凌派滢儿给自己传讯，想必是为了避开宇文泰的耳目。宇文泰这狗贼，又想兴风作浪了吗？他垂下眸，暗暗思量。  
灯火曈曈，军帐上映着元湛执笔舞墨的身影，竹简上一字一句皆是他对付胤的嘱咐。停笔之时，东方已泛起一丝鱼肚白。元湛换上一身骆黄色便服，掀起帘子走入副将帐中。滢儿坐在榻边，双手托腮盯着被他救下之人。  
“王爷！”付胤走上前，瞥了一眼榻上至今未醒的人道：“军医看过，说是忧心过度又遇湿寒，神志不清。已经吃了一副药，应该没有大碍。”  
元湛闻言点了点头。他将虎符交与付胤，交代了几句便策马向长安赶去。


	2. 第二章

第二章  
旭日东升，丧钟为谁而鸣？  
元湛一身素缟，昂头站在太极殿外，眺望着这沐浴在晨辉之中的万里山河。  
托君社稷，还君江山。  
他紧紧攥着手中带字的丝绢，嘴角扯出一丝苦笑。  
曾经他最想得到的，苦苦追求的，现在就在身后，唾手可得。然而他没有半分喜悦，心中空荡荡的。高处不胜寒。回首处，已无人与他心意相通，陪他走这布满荆棘的帝王之路。  
帝曜七年十二月，帝后双殂，湛王登基，史称西魏圣帝。  
西魏圣帝元年二月，冬去春来，天气渐暖。  
元滢从澈王府回到自己的含滢殿，还顾不上吃口水，便唤来贴身婢女环翠。一日三问：“撞墙了？自刎了？投河了？”  
环翠摇了摇头，道：“近日屈公子安分了不少。不过总是一人在房内发呆，不肯吃食。”  
又和她玩绝食是不是！他有张良计，我有过墙梯。大不了打晕了，把汤汤水水直接灌下去。一提及湛哥哥救回来的这个屈原，元滢是又喜又气。  
军中都是男人，她自告奋勇留了下来。从江陵到长安，她一路上亲侍汤药。到了长安，恰逢新帝即位，诸事繁多。想来湛哥哥也没空理会这个来路不明之人，她便把人接到了含滢殿，细心照料。  
直至除夕将近，人还是没醒。她倒也不急，时常坐在床边，芊芊素手隔空描绘着眼前棱角分明的侧脸，肤若凝脂，剑眉挺鼻，真真一副美人胚子。  
除夕夜，许是整个长安热闹的爆竹声把他给唤醒了。她听到消息，立马扔掉了手中的竹子，急匆匆奔向他的卧房。站在房门口，只见出神的他慢慢抬起头，一双乌黑的眸子清澈明亮，灿若繁星，却也如同一汪深不见底的幽潭，深沉而哀伤，叫人移不开视线。  
元滢痴痴的盯着数步之遥的美人，芳心暗动。  
醒过来的屈原浑浑噩噩，低头间猛然瞥见自己乌黑的碎发，忽地转向铜镜。他对着铜镜，抚上自己光滑的脸颊，双目睁圆，一时之间竟无法言语。  
元滢在一旁静坐了许久，美人才回过神，开口与她说起话来，声音温润清朗。美人姓屈名原，字灵均，西楚人…不知不觉，一夜就这么过去了。  
灵均说想看史书，她立刻叫环翠去书房取了几册。一夜未睡，她哈欠连连，便起身回房小憩去了。不料才睡了一二个时辰，就被环翠的惊呼声吵醒了。  
元滢跑到荷花池边，投河自尽的灵均已被人救起。只见他潸然泪下，悲恸万分，口中悲吟着：“捐躯赴国难，视死忽如归”。  
过年本就忙碌，加之灵均每日一哭二闹三上吊，她这个含滢殿简直是鸡飞狗跳。元滢总嚷嚷着要去湛哥哥那儿告状，可每每撞上那摄人心魄的眸子，火气便一溜烟逃走了。  
过完人日，圣帝御驾东巡，加强关陇一带军队的布防，以防东魏来犯。至潼关城墙加固，三月末返回长安。


	3. 第三章

第三章  
月色如水，暗香浮动。  
屈原一袭白衣，披头散发，仰望着头顶的玉轮。  
醒来之时，他以为自己回到了少年时代，可以阻止灭国的浩劫。殊不知来到这千年以后的时代，楚国早已湮没在泱泱历史之中。国破家亡，孑然一身。老天为何如此残忍，连以身殉国都不让？今后他又该何去何从？  
一曲哀婉的长相思幽幽传来，更是挑起了屈原心中的相思，不由悲从中来。他推开房门，循着笛声走去。走至半途，笛声顿止。他只得沿着石径，穿行在奇花异卉之中。直至花园一隅，朦胧月色下有一人影晃动。他缓步上前，只见那人一袭水云常服，腰系玉笛，举手投足间风度不凡。  
听到身后的响动，元湛放下木瓢，转过身来。  
眉目如画，青丝飞扬，一身白纱似携月色清辉而来，颇有几分仙人的味道。样貌有些熟悉，元湛垂眸思量一番，忽地心如明镜。  
记得付胤前几日提过，这人来路不明，且与滢儿男女有别，不该留在含滢殿。只是近日国事繁忙，他也不曾抽空去关心滢儿。如今见了真人，他大抵知晓那日付胤为何气急了。眼前这副皮囊，世间少有，怕是皇妹动了春心。  
思及此，他不由失笑。  
笑若春风，温润如玉，流光溢彩的眸子似与星辰争辉。屈原望着眼前的妙人儿，纵使活了六十余载阅人无数，也没见过几回如此倾国倾城的佳人。“灵均冒昧！”他拱手作揖，“方才听闻笛声，忆起至亲，信步至此。”  
“一时兴起罢了…”元湛闻言摸了摸腰间的玉笛，又瞧了瞧屈原身上的薄衫，叮嘱道：“夜凉如水，公子还是早些回去歇息吧。”说完，他拾起剪刀，修剪手边的君子兰。奈何身后之人迟迟不动，元湛复而转身，只见屈原剑眉紧锁，眼中愁云密布，心中似有千千结。“公子…心中有事？”  
耳边轻柔的声线似一缕清泉淙淙流过，清洗着他迷惘的心田。屈原不由开口，向眼前之人倾吐心事：“食君之禄，分君之忧。奈何世道浑浊，君王不寤。我欲以身殉国，只是造化弄人…”  
残败的叶子从闪着银光的刀口缓缓飘落。元湛摩挲着修剪后的枝叶，出声打断道：“身处乱世，活命可比这些花花草草还要艰难。”  
“活着，不好吗？”元湛紧盯屈原反问，又不等对方开口继续道：“公子心系天下。子澈斗胆问公子一句，这天下是君王的，还是百姓的？既然君王不寤，何不另择明君，以展鸿鹄之志，为天下苍生谋？”  
天下苍生！四个字令屈原豁然开朗。眼前之人深明大义，且与自己志趣相投。“敬听子澈高论，如醍醐灌顶。”话中不禁流露出钦慕之意。  
“子澈只是个养花人…”  
“子澈不必过谦！”见元湛身后大片盛开的君子兰，屈原不由一怔，心下担忧道：“灵均是不是打扰子澈养花了？”  
“无妨！”元湛手一摆，轻笑道：“与灵均说上几句，倒是解了深夜寂寥。只是天色已晚，灵均还是…”  
“明日我还能来找子澈谈心吗？”  
元湛颔首答应。见屈原欣然转身，他低头揉捏着手中盛开的君子兰，良久低声问道：“灵均，能事我乎？”


	4. 第四章

第四章  
人间最美四月天。  
为了不负好韶光，元滢特意起了个早儿。她捧着刚刚出炉香喷喷的胡饼，走进前厅。只见一个颀长的背影伫立在门口，迎着晨曦缓缓转过身来，手中的饼一下子“啪”的掉在了地上。  
是灵均，却与往日截然不同。他束了发，一身淡蓝水纹的襕衫，温文儒雅，神采奕奕。他微微一笑，元滢只觉天地一片炫白，唯有眼前的美人。  
不再寻死，重新振作的屈原令人雀跃。  
灵均酷爱看书，元滢便命人搬空了一半的藏书阁，整个含滢殿俨然成了一片文山书海。  
屈原默默翻阅着一卷又一卷书册，忽地抬头问道：“公主以为，当今圣帝如何？”  
“湛哥哥吗？”托腮凝望屈原的元滢蓦然回神，她歪头想了片刻，回道：“琴棋书画样样精通，待人温厚。我一闯祸，就会去求湛哥哥帮忙。他每次都能帮我瞒天过海！就说上次我一不小心把澈哥哥的锦鲤钓上来吃了…”  
糟糕！怎么把自己的糗事也说了出来…  
元滢暗暗咋舌，收起了话匣子。她偷偷瞥了一眼屈原，只见他那双明玉似水的眸子正落在自己身上，一抹桃色悄然跃上双颊。“总之，湛哥哥是个好皇帝！”说罢，她捂着扑通扑通直跳的心口，跑了出去。  
元湛…屈原默念着史册的名字。他忽然很想见见自己的救命恩人，到底是怎样的明君，能配上“温润如玉、国士无双”这八个字。  
白驹过隙，日月如梭。  
元湛放下木瓢，揉了揉眉心。今日朝堂之上与宇文泰争锋相对，有些疲惫了。他移步至望月亭坐下，静待着屈原到来。  
不知不觉，他竟与灵均月下谈心了数十日。  
忆起灵均，元湛嘴角不觉勾起舒心的笑意。没想到自己的无意之举，真真捡了一个宝回来。灵均谈及的美政，不论是奖励耕战，还是反壅蔽禁朋党，都与他的心思不谋而合。眼下宇文一族势力庞大，把持朝政。倘若灵均真能为他所用，必是一大助力。只是灵均身份不明，该如何是好……元湛斟酌利弊，渐渐靠着柱子阖上了双眸。  
寒风凛冽，白雪皑皑。他孑然站在苍茫的天地间，父皇、母后、卿尘…一个一个离他而去。他伸手极力挽留，却无人回头。  
忽地手上传来陌生的温度，他从噩梦中惊醒，猛然睁开双眼。一滴冷汗滑落鬓角，只见屈原双眉微敛，满眼关怀。一双骨节分明的大手裹着他伸出的右手，正是眼前的这双手，将他从梦魇之中拉了回来。  
“灵均…”  
“在！灵均在！”  
轻柔的回应似一颗定心丸。元湛迎上眼前笑如熏风的眸子，左手不由覆上那双大手，贪恋着屈原给予的温暖。


	5. 第五章

第五章  
春光和煦，百花争艳。  
付胤不负皇恩，把关陇一带分散的乡兵武装全部收编为中央军队，并挑选了关陇地区有名望的人物来统领。  
他驾着骏马来到巍巍的太极宫前，脑中全是元滢的一颦一笑。晌午时分，同元湛商讨完关陇一带的军队分布，他拒绝了赏赐，斗胆请求见元滢公主一面。  
元湛闻言静默了许久，颔首允诺。他遥望着付胤健步如飞的背影，一声轻叹。只怕是襄王有梦，神女无心。  
踏入含滢殿，一阵欢声笑语传来。里头元滢正在为那个屈原夹菜，付胤压抑着心中的怒火，捧着亲自挑选的礼物走了过去。  
元滢见到来人微微一愣，随即招呼付胤一同用膳。付胤请了个安，双手献上一个红色礼盒，说是江南女子时下最流行的一款衣裳。环翠接过盒子，一群丫头们对漂亮衣裳很是新奇。元滢拗不过她们，离席而去。  
圆桌上顿时只剩下付胤与屈原二人。  
这个屈原，与上次见面相比，完全变了一个人。除了皇上，付胤还是头一回见到如此好看的男子。不行，再这么下去，公主的心怕是完完全全系在这人身上了。  
“屈公子，身子恢复的如何？”  
“谢付将军关心。灵均身子已无大碍。”  
“付某是个武将，向来有话直说。公主乃是千金之躯，况且男女有别。既然屈公子已经痊愈，也该为公主的名声着想…”  
屈原闻言垂眸，不语。他有想过，也曾向公主提及过。只是公主盛情挽留，不好推辞。不是没有看出公主眼中的情意，只是…忆起碧霞与一对子女，霎时心如刀绞。情爱一事，他不愿再碰了。  
正当付胤要拍案而起之时，换好衣裳的元滢走了出来。粉缎飘飘，裙裾轻扬，芙蓉如面柳腰身，竟把他给看痴了。  
要是他的英儿没死，也会出落的如此动人吧…屈原望着娇羞的元滢，不禁想起自己那早逝的女儿，心中一阵酸楚。  
付胤见元滢把全部心思都放在了屈原身上，不由紧握双拳，冷哼一声夺门而去。他不顾吴阿能的阻拦，径直闯入书房，在元湛面前跪下，大喊：“请皇上赐婚！”  
元湛放下朱笔，深深看了一眼台阶下与自己出生入死多年的付胤。一个是爱妹，一个是爱将，他又该成全谁？  
“容朕三思，退下吧！”  
“皇上！”  
“退下！”长袖一甩，一声呵斥。  
扶着冰冷的龙椅缓缓坐下，方才付胤失魂落魄的背影令元湛心头一揪。他撑着额角，阖上疲惫的眸子。  
入夜，月色清冷。  
元湛对月吹起玉笛，其声如怨如慕，如泣如诉。出神之际，一件纯白色披风裹在了他的肩上。  
“子澈有何烦心之事？”  
元湛转过身，抬头望着善解人意的屈原。眼前这人，既能读懂他的笛声，可否解了他的烦忧？  
“灵均可有心上人？”  
“佳人已逝…”屈原闻言眼神一黯，满口苦涩道：“如今灵均心中，只有天下苍生。”  
当真有过！真想见一见这位绝代佳人是何模样，能令灵均如此牵肠挂肚。  
忽略心头泛起的一阵酸涩，元湛拨去眼中的愁绪，“也罢，只谈黎民百姓，不提儿女私情！”说着，他牵起屈原的手，一齐走入望月亭。


	6. 第六章

第六章  
翌日  
听闻付胤向皇上请求赐婚的消息，元滢心急火燎冲入立正殿。她泪眼婆娑，盯着元湛满口委屈道：“湛哥哥，我不要嫁付胤！我喜欢的人是…”  
“胡闹！”元湛放下玉箸，打断了元滢的胡言乱语，“来人，送公主回含滢殿，闭门思过。”  
“湛哥哥，我不嫁！我不嫁！”  
门外还能听到元滢撕心裂肺的叫喊，魏心岚对着满桌的佳肴，顿时没了食欲。“元滢性子烈，皇上这么做，不怕她出事？”语调平缓，没有一丝波澜。  
“你何时关心起滢儿来了？”元湛扫了一眼素来清冷淡漠的魏心岚。与其说她这个皇后与世无争，不如说她根本对一切漠不关心。  
为了抗衡宇文一族，他向魏家抛出了橄榄枝。魏老将军是三朝元老，手握十万重兵。膝下无子，只有魏心岚一位掌上明珠。他身后有了魏家，宇文泰凡事也会忌惮三分。  
“元滢出了事，便是后宫出了事。我身为皇后统领六宫，到时候能置身事外，过我的清净日子吗？”说的头头是道。  
“朕自有分寸！”他本想在这儿能安安静静吃顿午膳，被滢儿这么一闹…元湛摇头轻叹，起驾离开了立正殿。  
少顷，天色乍然暗了下来，狂风乱作。  
初心来到魏心岚身旁，附耳细声道：“吴公公去了一趟掖庭。不久我便见到沈嬷嬷悄悄带着一瓶情丝绕，去了含滢殿。”  
山雨欲来风满楼。  
魏心岚望了一眼外头，低头轻抚着枕在她膝盖上睡觉的吾皇。这只黑猫是皓轩出征前怕她寂寞，叫人送来的。三年了，从前被她捧在手心逗玩的小家伙，如今俨然成了一只肥嘟嘟的大胖子。  
若不是宇文泰的奸计，皓轩就不会惨死在潼关，她早已是皓轩的妻。夫妻恩爱，举案齐眉。  
“不是心中的那个他，其他人又有何分别？”元湛这话只说对了一半。  
觊觎父亲兵力的人，何止他元湛一个。皓轩死后，媒婆几乎踏平了魏家大门，全被她用长棍轰了出去。世人皆以为她被圣帝三顾茅庐的诚心感动，而事实上令她无法抗拒的，是元湛对她许下的承诺。  
世上哪有不通风的墙？  
含滢殿里的屈原英俊潇洒，风流倜傥，早在后宫传了个遍。圣帝每夜与他花前月下，视三宫六院如无物。若不是她下令封锁消息，皇上沉迷男色的谣言恐怕早已传入了朝堂。  
元湛，你当真如此在乎那个屈原？为了留住此人，竟不惜使出这等卑劣的手段？  
“让随风盯着含滢殿。”魏心岚向初心吩咐道。  
窗外已是雨打芭蕉。  
但愿这不是一场腥风血雨…魏心岚把爱猫放入竹篮，在心里暗暗祈祷。   
一到下雨日子，断过的胳膊就隐隐作痛。元湛搁下朱笔，抬手揉了揉泛酸的肩膀。这时，吴公公推开了书房大门，迈着轻盈的步子走到玉阶之下。  
“皇上，东西已经进了含滢殿。”一切都进展顺利，为何皇上眼中却无半分喜色。吴阿能斗胆，出声问道：“皇上担心公主不肯用此药？”  
“不！朕了解滢儿，她会！”  
他命滢儿闭门思过，就是为了激她。滢儿向来胆大，为了争取自己的幸福，他料定她会不顾一切，不计后果！这场雨过后，既成全了滢儿，又能给灵均一个身份踏入朝堂，两全其美。只是他心里堵得慌，灵均信任的笑靥在脑海中挥散不去。  
吴阿能见元湛眉头紧锁，只道是雨天旧疾发作，“皇上，药浴已准备好了。”  
“朕还有一堆奏折…”  
“皇上，保重龙体！”  
从小到大，最在乎他身子的，不是自己，而是一直悉心照料他的阿能。此刻若是再不去，阿能又该碎碎念了。想起往昔，元湛不由低头失笑，摆驾玉清池。  
玉清池内，水光潋滟，药香芬芳。元湛脱去罗衣，踏入池水之中。待吴阿能退至屏风外侧，他靠着池壁，缓缓阖上了双眸。  
烟气袅袅，在元湛玉白的肌肤上披了一层薄薄的雾纱，婉约朦胧。  
半睡半醒之间，耳边“扑通”一声巨响。元湛心下一惊，抬起沉重的眼皮，只见挡在门前的屏风已轰然倒地，一个人影在他面前破水而出。


	7. 第七章

第七章  
“皇…”一时疏忽，被撞倒在地的吴阿能赶紧爬起来。不料他刚一开口，元湛便一个眼神扫过来。侍奉多年的吴阿能立刻心领神会。他迅速把房门关上，打发了前来护驾的一干侍卫，站在门口不让任何人靠近。  
元湛抬手捋去屈原额前散乱的碎发，一双迷醉的眸子映入眼帘。“灵均？”他轻唤了一声，尾音上扬。在自己的戏本里，此刻灵均正与滢儿怯雨羞云，为何会跌入他的御池？  
池里的热水丝毫缓解不了腹间的燥热，反而令极力压抑的情欲蠢蠢欲动。屈原急欲起身逃离，这时耳边响起了一声熟悉而温柔的叫唤，紧绷的一根弦稍稍松了下来。他晃了晃昏昏沉沉的脑袋，透过氤氲的水汽，看清了眼前之人。  
“子…澈…”话中带着窃喜，屈原暗暗松了一口气。他上前一步，伸手揽住元湛的腰肢，把头靠在对方肩上。  
他没料到元滢下的药会如此厉害。不过须臾，便感到天旋地转，情欲上涌。好在自己有些功夫底子，推开了欺上身来的元滢，夺门而去。一路跌跌撞撞走来，竟无一人阻拦。方才听到房内有水声，不加细想便冲了进来。幸好遇见的是子澈，是他的知己好友。  
炙热的喘息喷在自己敏感的脖子上，惹得元湛又酥又痒。他本想把人扶出水池再做打算，却低估了身旁这人的重量。脚底一滑，双双倒在池边。  
元湛吃痛敛眉，双手抵在屈原胸口。他刚想把人推开，修长的手指竟打着圈儿摩挲起自己的脸颊来。暧昧的举动令元湛一愣。他猛然昂起头，只见屈原迷离的双眼透出一丝迷恋，难以遮掩的情欲喷薄而出。  
彼此的心跳声越来越响。  
“子澈，你怎会生得这般好看？”  
若说平日里温润如玉的子澈好似高雅纯净的白玉兰，此时被他压在身下美人儿，面颊白里透红，盈盈秋波顾盼生辉，更似一朵灼灼桃花，惹人怜爱。不只美，还肤若凝脂，软若无骨。一双大手忍不住在元湛赤裸的身子上四处游走，又揉又捏。  
身为男人，元湛自然知晓屈原眼中闪耀的光芒意味着什么。灵均的爱抚惹得他连连颤栗，玉茎跟着肿胀起来。他稍稍撑起身子，舌尖轻轻扫过屈原干裂的下唇。“灵均…”朱唇半启，气若幽兰。灵巧的柔荑钻入屈原的罗衣贴上对方心口，“子澈比起灵均心中佳人，如何？”  
“子澈…佳人？”话中满是困惑。  
元湛勾起屈原的脖子，献上香吻，大腿内侧有意轻擦着炙热如铁的孽根。电光石火之间，屈原已反客为主，在他口中攻城略地，孽根更是探入后庭。  
元湛弓起身子，配合着屈原猛烈的抽送。口中不时溢出软糯的呻吟，蒙着雾气的眸子似大海般深沉。  
今日他把身子给了灵均，日后他要的东西，必会从灵均身上加倍讨回来！


	8. 第八章

第八章  
一番云雨之后，药力渐渐散去。  
屈原把瘫在地上的元湛搂入怀中。复而澄澈的眸子里，倒映着元湛情迷娇媚的模样，剪水含春，潮红未退，下身污秽不堪。  
方才合欢的画面袭入脑海，屈原喉结上下一动，惭愧之余，对自己更是鄙夷万分。他竟对推心置腹的挚友做出如此龌龊之事，以后还有何面目见子澈？他微微张口，又不知该如何致歉，如鲠在喉。  
一场春雨带来了几分凉意。情事过后，尤为明显。  
“冷…”声音沙哑，带着些许哆嗦。元湛蜷缩着身子，往温暖的胸口蹭了蹭。  
未着寸缕难免着凉，屈原抬头环顾四周。见不远处有个金丝琉璃榻，便把元湛横抱起，股间溢出的白浊令双颊的绯色又深了一层。他小心翼翼的把人放在榻上，又在那印满红痕的身子上披了一件披风。“子澈，我…”  
见屈原剑眉紧锁，满眼愧疚，元湛抬手堵上了欲言又止的双唇。“什么都不要说，我乏了。灵均先回去吧…”  
子澈善解人意又疲惫不堪的样子在屈原心上重重捶了一下。只是让他回去…他又能去哪？且不说这身湿透而肮脏的罗衣，公主那儿是万万回不得的！皇宫之大，可有他的容身之处？  
许是看出了屈原眼中的忧虑，“阿能…”元湛把门外的吴阿能唤了进来。  
“奴才在！”  
“给灵均一套新衣裳。赐灵韵殿，把静雨、灵雨拨过去。”  
“奴才领旨！”  
子澈竟是西魏圣帝！屈原听着两人的对话，双目睁圆，呆立原地手足无措。大脑一片空白，他任由吴阿能替自己宽衣换衣，领着走出了玉清池。  
在灵韵殿的三天里，屈原食不知味，寝不能安。  
宫内很是平静，情丝绕一事竟没起一点波澜，公主也不曾来找过他，子澈应该是把这事压下了。一想到子澈，心中又是一团乱絮。不论睁眼还是闭眼，那日池边香艳的画面总是一遍又一遍在眼前回放。  
回不去了…他与子澈，不！是西魏圣帝，为何会发展到这般田地？日后相见又该如何是好？  
这才想着，人就来了。  
一声“皇上驾到！”，屈原连忙起身相迎。被一双玉手扶起来，他抬头望向元湛，对面的圣帝嘴角噙着笑，一如往昔。仿佛什么都不曾发生！  
他做不到，也忘不了！屈原默默把目光移开，不去看眼前温润迷人的眸子。  
三日未见，人竟有些消瘦了。“灵均…”元湛唤了一声，伸手想抚上那略微凹陷的脸颊。不料指尖才轻轻一碰，对方便似触电般后退了一步。元湛手指一顿，轻轻放下来。他微微垂眸，眼珠一转。顷刻间，整个人便向前倒去。  
屈原见状，连忙扶住了人。只见元湛双颊泛红，软弱无力，呼出的热气喷在他脖子上，很是烫人。他伸手贴上元湛的额头，陡然皱起双眉。  
“吴公公，传太医！”屈原大喊一声，把元湛扶上了床。  
太医秦铉为元湛把脉后，转头向吴阿能问道：“每日都有按时清洗敷药吗？”  
“这…皇上敷药时屏蔽了左右，奴才不敢妄言！”  
秦铉闻言摇头轻叹，起身把药箱中的药膏塞入屈原手里，叮嘱道：“每日涂一次！还有这半个月不可再行房事！”  
“涂哪？”屈原握着药膏，一脸无知懵懂。  
“涂你男根寻欢作乐的地方！”秦铉提起药箱，白了一眼双颊通红的屈原，大步离开。  
床上烧的昏昏沉沉的元湛，看着就令屈原心疼。“屈公子，皇上就交给你了…”吴公公离去前说的话又在耳畔响起，他蘸起药膏，修长的手指探入紧致的后庭。  
听到耳边的嘤咛，屈原手上的力道不由轻缓下来。被紧紧咬住的手指又令他忆起两人的交合，那极致的欢愉是他前世从未体验过的。他为何会变成这样？整日光想着荒唐之事？  
恍然间，元湛已经醒了过来。“子…皇上！”见元湛轻喘着想要起身，屈原连忙伸手扶住了他。  
“朕，还有奏折要批阅…”说着，元湛便想翻身下床。  
明明连坐着的力气都没有！这般柔弱又逞强，令人又气又急。“皇上…”屈原把元湛锁在怀里，刚想出声劝说，便飘来一个嗔怪的眼神。  
他懂子澈在怪他什么…只得改口道：“子澈，太医让你好好歇息。等身子好了，再处理国事，可好？”  
元湛听到柔声规劝，放弃起身转而靠着屈原肩膀，噙着苦笑无奈道：“夜里都辗转难眠，噩梦连连，何况白日？”  
听着寻常平淡的诉说，看着子澈眼下难以遮掩的黑圈，屈原的心不由生疼。他恍然想起那夜子澈被梦魇所扰的情形，“不怕！灵均在这儿陪着子澈，守着子澈！”说罢，他扶着人躺下，牢牢包住了元湛的双手。  
“灵均要信守承诺！”见屈原郑重点头，元湛嘴角微翘，安然阖上双眸。  
一场酣梦。  
梦里，他与灵均并肩而立，携手望尽这万里江山。  
元湛幽幽醒来，只见屈原靠着床柱，正睡得香甜。伤口处涂了药，一阵清爽。休息过后，人也跟着精神了不少。  
他故意的，故意不吃药不涂药，任由自己烧着。故意在灵均面前倒下，让灵均亲眼见到自己为他受的苦遭的罪。  
灵均的陪伴，总能莫名令他安心。那日的交媾，也是道不明的美妙。注视着那俊美的容颜，元湛忽然改变了心意。  
江山他要，美人他也要！灵均的人和心，都是他的！


	9. 第九章

第九章  
太极殿内，圣帝皇恩浩荡。  
魏子诺戍边有功，升为舆司马；宇文连贤良方正，升为小司徒。  
下朝后，吴公公等在出宫的路口，看到了宇文一行人出来，他便走上前对宇文泰道：“请太师随奴才来。”  
宇文泰闻言点了点头，与身旁宇文连交代了几句，转身跟着吴公公向御书房走去。  
走入书房，元湛正在提笔作画。宇文泰上前行礼，低头思量着这位风雅的圣帝葫芦里卖的到底是什么药！  
“爱卿以为画中人如何？”元湛放下笔，举起屈原的画像。  
只见画上之人面冠如玉，剑目星眉，姿态娴雅。这等容貌，这等风仪，世间少有。想来应该是传闻之中把元湛元滢两兄妹迷得神魂颠倒的屈原。  
“爱卿以为赵子高又如何？”  
听到元湛第二个问题，宇文泰心中大喜。原来圣帝存的是这心思！为了一个男人，不惜把小司徒一职双手奉上来讨好他。比起英勇善战的元凌，还是眼前这个弱不禁风的元湛好控制多了！元湛若是沉溺男色，自己便可把持朝政。  
宇文泰极力掩饰眼中的笑意，恭顺回复道：“此乃皇上家事！不需问外人。”  
元湛听了，满意的点了点头。  
宇文泰前脚刚走，元滢便冲了进来，大声嚷道：“湛哥哥，为何要赐灵均宫殿，又为何不让我见他？”  
自从灵均逃出含滢殿，她追赶不及，整颗心便七上八下的。不久就传来湛哥哥赐灵均宫殿的消息。她有派人打听过，只是全都无功而返。她想去找灵均，可是刚到门口就被侍卫拦下了。她不懂，今日她非要向湛哥哥问个明白！  
“滢儿，你越发没规没矩了！”  
“我只是…”  
“情丝绕，宫廷禁药你也敢用！给朕回去，半个月内不许踏出含滢殿一步！”  
元湛威严的模样令元滢一怔。那冰冷的眼神是如此陌生，她忽然意识到此刻站在她眼前的已是西魏圣帝，再也不是宠溺她的湛哥哥。  
房门被轻轻推开，只见元滢眼角含泪，好似卸去了全身力气。吴阿能微微摇头叹了口气，转身走进了御书房。“皇上，魏子诺从立正殿出来了。”  
元湛揉了揉眉心，整了整心绪道：“摆驾！”  
刚踏入立正殿，元湛还未开口，魏心岚便抢先问道：“皇上是来问罪的，还是要我去当说客的？”  
“皇后何罪之有？”元湛不答，轻轻一笑挑眉反问。  
魏心岚瞥了他一眼，抬手屏蔽左右后道：“你都知道了…”  
“你最爱吃的绿豆糕，魏子诺特意差人去芝香斋买的。”元湛拿起白玉盘里摆好的一块，递到魏心岚面前。“你有影子，我也有，比你更多。为何灵均出了含滢殿，能畅通无阻到达玉清池，你知我知。我只是不明白一件事，你为何要这么做？”  
“只因你喜欢他！”魏心岚笃定，掷地有声。见元湛眼色一沉，她嘴角扬起得意的笑，“藏得再好，提及心上之人时，眼神是骗不了人的。我爱过，因而看得很清楚。”  
元湛想给屈原一个名分！那日听闻赐殿，她便猜到了。今日堂哥擢升为舆司马，更是印证了自己的想法。  
“其实你大可不必这么做来安抚魏家。无门无势的屈原不可能动摇我的皇后之位，再者父亲忠君报国，想来是不会反对的。”   
“后宫凶险。不过有本宫在一日，必会保你心上人，不让人动他分毫。” 说着，魏心岚伸手接下了绿豆糕。  
早就听闻魏老将军的掌上明珠有一颗七窍玲珑心，今日他可算见识到了。幸好她不是他的对手，他们有共同的对手！元湛嘴角翘起，眼中闪过一抹欣赏之色。  
两人算是达成共识。  
翌日，圣帝封屈原为贤公子，居灵韵殿。  
群臣议论纷纷，只是太师与魏老将军都未有异议，他人又岂敢作声。  
刚刚在太极殿听到皇上下旨，付胤几乎控制不住自己，欢呼雀跃。如此公主该死心了吧…他昂首挺胸走入御书房，“皇上，找臣何事？”   
“你即刻前往襄阳，把灵均的亲眷接到长安。”  
“啊？”付胤惊叫一声。这屈原不是皇上在江陵江边捡来的吗？无亲无故，怎么突然变襄阳人了，还有了亲眷？知道自己刚才失态，一头雾水的付胤连忙接了旨，匆匆离去。  
“敏轩！”  
听到元湛召唤，一身黑衣的飘絮从屏风后悄然出现。  
“付胤一抵达襄阳，便开始行动。还有派人小心跟着宇文连，收集他的把柄。一定要一击即中，断宇文泰的一条胳膊。” 吩咐完，元湛摸了摸腰间的玉笛，心想着好久没有吹上一曲了。

曲子渐入高潮，破门的响动打破了片刻的宁静。  
“请皇上收回成命！”  
圣帝长袖一挥，吴阿能得令随即领走了所有的宫女侍卫，轻轻将房门带上。  
元湛信步走下台阶，来到长跪不起的屈原跟前。多日来的交往，他已摸透了灵均的性子。自然知晓灵均在抗拒什么。他理了理衣裳，屈身在屈原眼前正襟危坐。  
“皇上…”与自己平起平坐的举动令屈原感动，只是他绝不能退缩。  
多日来月下谈心，他相信子澈必是一位勤政爱民的明君。他本已打算好，再次见面之时便毛遂自荐，辅佐子澈一统大业，开创尧舜之治。  
今日的一道诏书，好似晴天霹雳。此举不仅会令子澈饱受群臣绯议；他堂堂七尺男儿，不能精忠报国也就罢了，在人身下承欢，又有何面目面对世人？  
“灵均，我心悦你！你当真看不出吗？”  
元湛那情意绵绵的眸子如一池春水，令屈原心头一震。他何德何能，竟受西魏圣帝如此垂爱…  
“子澈…我…”  
“天下能人异士之多，非灵均一人！”元湛打断屈原的话，执起他的双手，“子澈心上之人，夜夜能令子澈入眠之人，只灵均一个！我对灵均一片丹心，甘愿为灵均冒天下之大不韪。眼下灵均要我朝令夕改，让我置皇威于何地？灵均真要如此狠心…待我…？”尾音又轻又颤，似有千般万般委屈。  
情深意浓的秋波隐含泪光，如同一股激流堵住了屈原的喉咙，更似一把利剑直插心口。  
子澈对他有救命之恩，又待他极好，因为情丝绕更是与他有了肌肤之亲…他舍不得，舍不得子澈如此难过。  
屈原闭目挣扎良久，终是弃甲投降。他扶起元湛，转身默默离去。  
灵韵殿里，赏赐的宫人还未走。他望着那一身扎眼的红衣，耀眼夺目的珠宝玉器，嘴角噙着苦笑，领旨谢恩。  
元滢听到消息简直怀疑自己的耳朵。她不顾禁足的旨意，打伤侍卫冲进灵韵殿。见屈原坐在榻上手中攥着圣旨，出口质问道：“为什么要接下？你的满腔抱负呢？你甘愿一生呆在这后宫之中，与一帮女人争宠？”  
“如若这是子澈想要的…”  
元滢捂住嘴巴，倒退了几步。骗人的！她竟在灵均眼中看出了一丝情意。那她之前所做的一切，岂不是笑话？  
见元滢垂泪奔去，屈原无意挽留。这偌大的后宫，在他眼里不过是一座牢笼。子澈曾让他施展鸿鹄之志，如今他这只鸿鹄却被子澈亲手折了双翼，圈养在这金丝笼之中。  
“子澈，你又为何如此狠心待我？”


	10. 第十章

第十章  
入夜，喜烛摇动。  
凤帐内屈原一身喜服坐在床上，衬的他越发白皙红润。元湛走上前，拿起桌上的两个银杯，两人喝下合卺酒，寓意永结同心。  
近在咫尺的眸子里含着化不开的愁绪，元湛倾身轻轻一吻。察觉到灵均的僵硬，他把头靠在那宽厚的肩膀上，柔声道：“今夜我只与灵均聊聊天…”  
清晨元湛从好梦中醒来，见自己枕在灵均的胸口之上，耳边沉稳的心跳声莫名使人心安。他悄悄抬手，细细描摹着屈原的睡颜，心中暗道：真好看！  
昨夜他们聊了很多，后来都困倦了，便和衣睡下了。  
屈原睁开惺忪的睡眼，只见被抓包的元湛连忙缩回手，假装把散乱的黑发捋到耳后，一抹桃色染上脸颊。  
“我去上早朝了，灵均再歇会儿吧！”说着，元湛坐起身来，下床换上一身朝服。临走前回眸一笑，万千风情尽堆眼角。  
不急，他与灵均来日方长…  
屈原怔怔坐在床上，恍如梦中。直到静雨在耳边提醒自己要去向皇后请安，他这才清醒过来。原来一切都是真的……他已是西魏圣帝的贤公子。  
皇后是个仁厚淑丽之人。为了免他尴尬，特许不必日日前来问安。  
在立政殿里，屈原遭受了各种异样的眼光。之后的日子，他更不愿在后宫多做走动，惹人非议。白日里，灵韵殿大门紧闭，他在里头琴棋书画打发时间；夜夜与君王作伴，却仅是同床而眠。  
这日，春光明媚。  
屈原走到庭中，拨弄着盛开的君子兰，剑眉微拧，若有所思。  
整整三日了，子澈都不曾来灵韵殿。也许子澈已经厌弃了他这个无趣之人，心口猛然一阵刺痛。若是如此，今后这漫漫长路，会多么空虚寂寥？  
屈原正哀叹着余生，吴公公就领着一群小太监走了过来。  
“公子，这是皇上命人叫人打造的七弦琴。冰蚕丝为弦，金丝楠木为身，世上罕见。”  
屈原接过琴，琴面平匀，琴弦透亮。随手一拨，清脆若金石，浑厚而灵透。这确实是把难得的好琴。只是送琴之人呢？一想到子澈，眼中的欢喜瞬间消失的无影无踪。他抱着琴，出声问道：“吴公公，皇上近来可好？”  
“公子，奴才有几句话，不知公子愿不愿意听？”见屈原颔首，吴阿能退去左右，语重心长道：“皇上对公子用情很深。知公子爱看书，便把藏书阁的书都搬了来任公子挑选；知公子爱君子兰，便亲手将御花园中的花儿移到庭中；知公子爱弹琴，便命人搜罗奇珍异材打造了这把琴…”  
“灵均明白…”子澈对他的好，他都看在眼里，记在心里。只是他…  
“那公子知皇上病了吗？”  
“怎会？”屈原一脸讶色，心急问道。  
“为了推行公子建议的均田制，皇上已经忙了好些时日了！均田制的推行阻力重重，皇上劳心劳力，旧疾复发，这几日咳嗽不止。为了不让公子担忧，皇上这几日都在养心殿歇息。公子整日愁眉不展，可有想过皇上心中是何滋味？”说着说着，吴阿能言语之中不由透出一丝责怪。他连忙掩口，“奴才失言了…不过奴才恳请公子去看看皇上。皇上见到公子一定会很开心，病也会好的快些。”  
屈原闻言，心中久久不能平静。大半个月未踏出灵韵殿的他，终是走了出来。才走至御书房门前，便听到里头传来轻微的咳嗽声。  
元湛听到推门声，闻到一股药味，便知吴阿能又送药来了。“阿能，药搁这儿。朕处理完这些折子…”话未说完，一碗汤药陡然出现在折子上面。何时阿能竟如此大胆了？他抬起头，不知何时屈原已来到他身边。  
“子澈，药要趁热喝！”  
见灵均一副自己不喝药不罢休的架势，元湛接过碗把药一饮而尽。在他再次提笔之时，屈原忽然把他横抱起，往养心殿走去。

“灵均…”  
“子澈！”屈原以为元湛放不下国事，把人放上床后立即出声相劝：“喝了药好好歇息，养足精神再批阅奏折，也不迟。”  
他都明白，因此并没有挣扎反抗。元湛抬手揉了揉屈原皱起的眉心，却怎么也揉不开他眼中暗藏的愁绪。  
“灵均，是我错了！明知你博闻强志，志存高远，却让你在后宫之中虚度年华…”说着，元湛眼中不由溢出悔色，接连咳了好几声，“是我的自私，使得灵均终日郁郁寡欢。若是我放手…”  
“别说了！”见元湛苍白的脸颊因咳嗽染上一抹病态的绯色，屈原急忙把人扶起来，拍着背帮他顺气。  
子澈把责任都揽在身上，其实一半原因在自己身上，是他跨不过那道坎。而他又何尝不是令子澈自责难过的罪魁祸首？  
他重生被子澈救下，之后两人心心相惜，在玉清池…既喝下了合卺酒，便许下了同甘共苦，患难与共的誓言。他与子澈的命运早已纠缠在一起，分不开了。  
他不是木头！子澈待他的好，点点滴滴全都放在心里，怎会不感动？子澈病了，他会担忧；子澈难过，他会心疼。他已经活过一世，自然知晓情字滋味。  
上一世因种种原由错过了莫愁，难道这一世又要因为子澈的身份，世人的眼光，再一次错过心中所爱吗？不，他不愿！  
“别说放手的傻话了！”屈原握住元湛的手，眼眸温柔而坚定，“既然与子澈喝了合卺酒，我便会一直陪着子澈的…”  
“我并未把灵均当男宠，这些时日灵均该晓得的…”元湛反手抓住屈原的大手，轻声道出他的心结，“灵均心怀天下，大可来御书房多多走动。”  
子澈原来都明白…屈原心头一震，只是转念一想，“后宫不得干政…”  
“既然子澈与我喝下合卺酒，便该同甘共苦才是！”元湛躺入屈原怀里，话中带着一丝撒娇与耍赖，“我体弱多病，这治理这万里江山的重担，灵均自然该分担分担！”  
屈原含笑摇了摇头，不予辩驳。他点了点元湛的鼻尖，满眼宠溺。  
元湛昂起头，抬手抚摸着屈原微弯的笑眼，嘴角跟着翘了起来。“往后，有什么事别藏着心里。我喜欢看你笑。”  
“你也是！事事闷在心里，会生病的。”  
心中的冰川因身旁之人暖去了一角，元湛望着眼前柔情似水的眸子良久，忽然出声道：“从今往后，你我之间，永不相欺！”  
“好，永不相欺！”


	11. 第十一章

第十一章  
“我赢了一目半！”  
元湛把手中的白子放回棋笥，极速扫了一眼自己的败局，心中暗惊：半个月前灵均棋力不过尔尔，没想到进步如此神速！当真是才思敏捷，足智多谋。  
“你在低位连棋，追着我死缠烂打。我本想以这一手退引你进攻中腹…”他指了指十五之五的白子，抬头望向对面的屈原，话中透着一丝可惜，“岂知你竟不上当！”  
“子澈素来擅长以退为进，灵均之前可是栽了不少跟头。”  
心思缜密，棋看似平和，实则处处暗藏杀机。与子澈对弈，绝不可掉以轻心。  
“这么了解我啊？”见屈原抿嘴偷笑，元湛眉头一挑，“看来往后不能总让灵均执黑了，我们得猜子！”  
“子澈说什么便是什么…”  
屈原低头摩挲着指尖晶莹剔透的棋子，不由暗叹后世之人想法之奇妙。原先的十七路加至十九路，布局更为千变万化，着实有趣。不过一想起晌午时分，在御花园听到的闲言碎语，嘴角的笑意蓦然隐去。  
姝妃说的在理。子澈是一国之君，如今膝下却只有元修一子，子嗣太过单薄。他一个男子，霸占着子澈，恐会引来后宫生怨，群臣绯议。他自然想每日伴着子澈，后宫嫔妃何人不想？将心比心，自己怎可这般自私！  
“子澈，今日灵均侥幸赢了一局，可有赏赐？”  
入宫这么久以来，这是灵均第一次开口讨赏。元湛听了，眼中闪过一抹喜色，“灵均想要何物？”  
“灵均想要皇上…”屈原忍着心口的绞痛，一字一字说道：“雨露均沾！”  
雨露均沾…元湛定定望着正襟危坐的屈原，不禁自嘲：贤公子，人如其名。如此贤良淑德，竟想着把他推给其他妃子。自己封的真好…心口莫名堵着一口气！  
灵均的布局确实注重平衡制约，棋风沉稳大气。  
但他不信，不信灵均是个清心寡欲的大圣人！   
元湛起身，走到屈原跟前。“雨露均沾？”他抬手抚摸着眼前光滑红润的脸颊，见屈原颔首，陡然倾身封住了那欲开口的双唇。  
两人吻得天旋地转。  
“雨、露…”元湛倚坐在屈原身上，用指尖拭去嘴角的津液，吮入口中啧啧有声。“自那日玉清池之后，我与灵均一直发之于情守之以礼。今日灵均要我雨露均沾，那我便让灵均第一个沾沾这云雨的味道。” 曼声低语，甚是撩人。  
“灵均不是…”不是这个意思…  
屈原话未说完，耳垂便被元湛轻咬了一口。他倒吸一口气，不由侧过头去。只见一双眸子媚波荡漾，把自己的魂儿都勾走了。

不就是下棋嘛，还不准任何人打搅？  
那她就偏偏要进！  
元滢绕至灵韵殿东北角，见四下无人，她踩上环翠的背，翻入了墙内。庭院里寂静无声，闺房的大门半敞着。她蹑手蹑脚走过去，蹲在门口探出头，偷偷向内窥视。  
地上撒落了不少棋子，元滢的目光循着响动慢慢上移，只见湛哥哥衣不遮体，平躺在棋盘之上。一双大手扶在他的腰间，孽物在衣摆半遮半掩的股间进进出出。香艳的画面羞得她面红耳赤，不由低下了头。  
“子澈…”  
听到熟悉而温柔的声线，元滢连忙捂住口，生怕自己的呜咽声溢出嘴角。明明泪眼婆娑，她却依旧清楚的看到灵均俯下身子，攫取湛哥哥的红唇，把酥糯的娇喘一口吃尽。那曾经令自己迷恋不已的眸子情欲翻涌，异常陌生。   
元滢蓦然忆起那日她给灵均下情丝绕。纵使她不顾廉耻百般诱惑，他也不为所动夺门而去，没有碰自己一根手指头。如今她眼中的谦谦君子，居然…居然…  
她一直没有死心，为了灵均终日茶饭不思。听环翠说湛哥哥待灵均极好，只是灵均始终郁郁寡欢。她天真的以为灵均想要离开湛哥哥，心底再次燃起了希望的火苗。  
眼下这一幕将她从情爱的泥沼中彻底拖了出来，痛得她撕心裂肺。胡乱抹去满脸的泪水，元滢飞速逃离了灵韵殿。  
“公主，带上奴婢吧！”环翠跪下扯住元滢的裙摆，哭着央求道。  
公主前些日子已经命她打点好一切，计划逃出皇宫。今日公主就是去和屈公子商量此事的，谁知公主竟哭红着眼回来，还要独自一人离宫。如若有屈公子同行倒还好，如今公主一人万一路上有什么不测，她该如何是好？  
“不必了…”  
如果湛哥哥和灵均是两情相悦，做妹妹的唯有献上祝福。可留在这儿，只会让她想起灵均的点点滴滴，徒增悲痛。这个伤心之地，她是如论如何也呆不下去了！  
元滢背上细软，头也不回踏出了房门。  
入夜，窗外月漏梧桐，窗内红烛曈曈，罗帐上两人的身影相依相偎。  
“累着了？”屈原抚摸着元湛略带倦容的脸颊，柔声问道。  
他与灵均缠绵了好几回，身子骨都快散架了，能不累嘛！“这阵子…”元湛往屈原怀里钻了钻，故意揉了揉自己酸软的腰肢，声音沙哑道：“怕是去不了其他嫔妃处了！”  
这便是子澈打的如意算盘吧…屈原在心里猜测。明知子澈在主动勾引，他却不知节制要了一次又一次。又或者说自己根本无法抗拒不了妩媚而撩人的子澈！  
此刻他这个帮凶，又有何颜面再出言相劝？“睡吧…”屈原在元湛唇上落下一吻，为两人盖好被子。更何况，他根本不想把子澈拱手让人！


	12. 第十二章

第十二章  
私造兵器，暗养战马，并与梁国细作往来密切…看完付胤从襄阳传回来的密函，元湛神色凝重。他知道宇文泰想反，只是没料到他竟会通敌叛国。  
思忖片刻之后，元湛提笔修书阿柴族于阗王。眼角瞥到前几日收到的宇文连府上的账本，他计上心来。虽说此刻动了宇文连，必会引起宇文泰的猜忌，自己这些日子来沉溺男色不问朝事的假象也会随之土崩瓦解。不过若是能顺利将宇文连拉下马，既可打击宇文一族在朝中的势力；又能转移宇文泰的视线，付胤便可趁机捣毁其在襄阳的部署。  
眼下还得魏老将军出手相助…元湛正想着往立正殿走一遭，皇后的贴身宫女初心已前来求见。一听到屈原无故昏迷，他急忙召了秦铉，弃笔向灵韵殿赶去。  
“贤公子身体并无异样…”秦铉为屈原诊脉后，捋了捋胡须道：“也许巫族能看出一些端倪…”  
“去把昔邪长老请来！”  
元湛坐到床边，望着昏迷不醒的屈原心疼不已。“静雨，今日有人来过？”方才见到桌上有两个茶杯，盘中的点心也少了几个，想来灵均之前有客。  
“皇后娘娘送来了阳羡，特地与公子一道品茗。皇后娘娘走后不久，公子便倒下了。”  
心岚？不会！元湛立刻排除了她的嫌疑。随后秦铉也查验了送来的阳羡，并无发现。不过兴许立正殿那头会有点线索，元湛立即命吴阿能去请皇后过来。  
忽地闻到一缕暗香，元湛扭头望去，只见花几上的娇花如同它主人一般骤然凋零，不由心神一黯。后宫凶险，他以为可以护灵均周全，谁知…  
魏心岚一到灵韵殿，便屏退了左右。她走到花几前，揉捏着眼前的残花，叹息道：“我走前这人和花还好好的…此花是前日屈原自己摘的，不过却是毓妃种的。那日我依稀见到罕有的黑蝴蝶在花前飞过。”  
“你承诺过不会让人动灵均分毫！你既然知道…”  
“无凭无据！”魏心岚打断气急的元湛。她与屈原无恩无怨，因此更能审时度势。“既是暗巫之术，巫族必能救他！彻查此事，扳倒毓妃，宫中宇文的眼线便撤去了大半。”  
若是要以灵均的性命为代价，他宁可不要！眼下元湛只盼望昔邪长老赶来，让灵均早日清醒。  
幸而昔邪长老用玲珑奇花破除了暗巫之术，屈原得以安然无恙。  
皇后态度坚决，与巫族协力调查，势要正后宫风气。多日之后，罪魁祸首终于浮出水面。经皇上圣裁，毓妃打入冷宫，终生不得踏出冷宫一步。朝堂之上，大司寇状告宇文连贪赃枉法，圣帝命其彻查。一时之间，宇文一族人心惶惶。

夜半月明，盈盈烛光闪了闪，一股清香飘入鼻尖。屈原本以为是静雨每日定时来送汤水，他放下书简抬头望去，不料竟是元湛端着一碗百合莲子银耳汤走了进来。  
“夜里不该喝茶的！”元湛把桌上的茶杯挪远了些，把手中的汤水放到屈原面前。  
明日就要举行祭天仪式，西魏圣帝不该出现在这儿。上次他身中暗巫之术，归根究底也是因为自己独宠后宫，毓妃因妒生恨。若被人知晓今晚之事，怕是又会惹来一番闲言碎语。  
屈原还未出声劝阻，元湛已抢先一步道：“见你喝完，我便回去。”说着，便抬手揉了揉屈原微微皱起的眉心。  
子澈心中有事！虽然隐藏得极深，屈原还是瞧出了他眼中的愁绪。一口喝完桌上的汤水，他站起身，覆上元湛的双手。  
“灵均…”元湛知道屈原在等他开口，却欲言又止。襄阳虽已在魏老将军掌控之中，长安城外近日却有异动。明日祭天，若是宇文泰悖逆不轨，恐怕吉凶难测。不过说出来又如何，平添灵均的烦恼而已。罢了…“早点歇息，明日才有精神。”他轻声叮咛了一句后，转身而去。  
屈原望着元湛的背影，一夜辗转难眠。  
清晨，祭坛之上旌旗蔽日，香烟鼎盛，鼓声震天。  
屈原站在坛下，仰头望着持香祈祝的元湛。百姓称颂的西魏圣帝，竟是他要携手一生的人，仿佛遥不可及却又这么真实。  
忽然察觉到一道刺眼的亮光，来不及放声大叫的他冲上祭坛，用自己的身躯挡住了射向元湛的毒箭。锥心之痛，一朵血莲骤然在心口绽放。  
“有刺客！护驾！！！”  
耳边传来吴阿能的惊呼，刀剑轰鸣。屈原倒在子澈怀里，昔日令他眷恋的眸子溢满震惊、无措、害怕…他还想出声安慰，却陷入了一片黑暗。  
幸好，幸好子澈没事…  
灵均阖上双眼的一瞬，元湛只觉心房被撕成了碎片。他经历过无数生死，这一次却毫无招架的能力。身边乱成一团，他只痴痴的抱着屈原，像是个断了线的木偶。  
祭天之日，宇文泰意图造反，被前来救驾的付胤就地正法。宇文一族的高台，毁于一旦。  
“此毒…”飞速赶到灵韵殿的昔邪长老为屈原诊脉后，无力摇了摇头。  
不会的！元湛悔恨的目光牢牢定在屈原毫无生气的俊脸上。泪水不受控制悄然滑落，一滴一滴温暖着他紧紧抓住的冰凉大手。  
若是他当初不那么自私，未把灵均困在身旁…也许今日灵均会是他的良臣，辅佐他开创一代盛世。可是现在，灵均为了救他危在旦夕。元湛清楚，一旦与灵均死别，自己的心也会随他而去，留下的不过是一具空壳而已。  
死又何怕！只是还有满腔遗憾。他放不下，放不下子澈。发颤的手掌抚上元湛被泪水沾湿的脸颊，屈原不舍的望着他的子澈，仿佛要把人刻入骨子里。  
“皇上…”桃殀看着这对有情人，心中已下决断，“还有一个法子。”  
“是什么！”元湛眼中燃起一丝希望。  
“上次暗巫所用的归梦花，应该能以毒攻毒，不过贤公子也会因此沉睡。要让贤公子再次苏醒，必须聚齐十二奇花解开封印。只是要聚齐这十二奇花，恐怕…”  
“我要试一试！”好歹也要给子澈留下一份念想。  
元湛扭头迎上屈原信赖的眼眸，便知灵均把全部的赌注都压在了自己身上。  
十二奇花，他曾听卿尘提起过。耗尽毕生心力，都未必…而他日夜守着沉睡的灵均，将承受不知尽头的催心折磨。但这是灵均活下去的唯一机会！他别无选择。  
元湛亲手接过桃殀递来的归梦花，“灵均…”他摘下一片花瓣放入屈原口中，“安心睡吧…我等你回来…”呜咽之中极力掩饰着不舍与悲痛。  
“子澈，我等你…”屈原躺在元湛怀里，轻声回应着。他多想再看子澈一眼，只是眼皮越发沉重，眼前的一切已经模糊不清。不过没关系，子澈的模样早已刻在他的心底，任岁月流逝也无法抹去。  
他终是沉沉睡去，嘴角带着一抹不易察觉的微笑。


	13. 第十三章

ending  
七年后  
正午阳光明媚，蝉声阵阵。元湛伏在屈原床前，指尖划过子澈的眉眼、鼻尖、双唇…最终停留在跳动的心口。  
他独自一人，孤独的走过了七个春秋。  
心岚心事已了，留下一封书信云游四方。  
卿尘得知他在为心中所爱搜寻十二奇花，与四哥游遍四海，寻回了六株。  
而那日元滢私自出宫，沿途遇到土匪，幸而付胤路过出手相助。也因此番际遇，元滢对付胤暗生情愫。这七年来，他俩为了搜寻十二奇花，走遍大江南北。皇天不负苦心人，这最后一株六品奇花，真被他们找到了。  
他不用再日日痴望着灵均沉寂的容颜，也不会在午夜梦醒后潸然泪下。  
“灵均，明日十二奇花便会齐聚灵韵殿。睡了这么久，该醒了…”  
佞臣已除，四海升平，他放下了肩上的担子，欲与灵均恣意余生。三天前他已宣召退位，元修由凤相辅佐，成为西魏新帝。  
屈原做了一个很长很长的梦。梦里他见到了去世的家人、楚怀王、莫愁…没入了绝望的深渊之中，寻不到出路。直至出现一道曙光，子澈向他慢慢走来，伸出了手。阳光再次普照他的天地。  
元湛复见屈原温柔澄澈的眼眸，心中的酸涩瞬间泛滥，滚烫的热泪倾涌而出。“灵均！”一声哽塞的呼唤，道不尽漫长的思念。  
屈原凝视着哭中带笑的元湛，眼中亦溢满思念。子澈做到了，他等到了…  
“在想什么？”元湛见屈原久久不语，轻声问道。  
“思美人…”  
屈原终于明白，他的重生，是为了与眼前之人厮守到白头。


End file.
